In various fields, personal protection equipment (PPE) is used to protect a user from environmental or other hazards. Such personal protection equipment can include safety goggles or glasses, boots, helmets, gloves, and the like. Because PPE is constantly worn by workers in many jobs and tasks, PPE location may be used as a proxy for worker location, and can be used to keep track of workers to ensure their safety. For example, in the event of an accident or impending issue at a worksite, laboratory, etc., knowledge of the location of PPE within an affected area can allow a worksite operator to quickly ascertain the number, identity, and specific locations of workers within the affected area to determine the best actions to ensure the safety of those workers. In addition, the workers themselves may use the beacons for a variety of safety and other functions.
Accordingly, there is an identifiable need to securely attach tracking beacons to personal protection equipment and other objects.